Simpson Poem
by jemmi-grace
Summary: This is a poem i wrote one boring day at my Dad's office. Please enjoy, and remember to R&R!
1. Introduction

There is a show called the simpsons  
Homer weighs about 50 tonnes  
  
Bart usually says eat my shorts  
And is into all kinds of sports  
  
Lisa plays the saxo-mo-phone  
And she knows all things to be known  
  
Marge is a typical house wife  
And leads a very boring life  
  
Maggie likes to suck her dummy  
And hangs around with her mummy  
  
Now I've told you all about their lives  
So ill tell you all the adventures that arise  
  
A/N: Yes I know that is really bad and really short. But ill fix it up.  
Chap. 2 nearly ready. Please R&R!!  
Luv Jem* 


	2. Skipping School

Bart and lisa got on the school bus  
Bart sat next to milhouse and started to discuss  
  
The last seat left was next to Wendell  
He ususlly vomits and starts to smell  
  
Lisa had no choice but to sit next to him  
Her face looks very grim  
  
When all the children get to school  
Bart sneaks off because he thinks he's cool  
  
Milhouse asks where he is going  
Then says that his epidermis is showing  
  
Bart quickly puts on a hat  
Then says 'I'm skipping school and that's that'  
  
Milhouse agrees that he'll say Barts sick  
While Bart goes to town and sees a flick  
  
A/N: So, will bart be discovered???? Find out next chapter. Keep the  
reviews coming 


	3. All Syrup Squishee

The movies were too expensive for Bart  
  
So he decided to go to the Kwik-E-Mart  
  
Bart asked Apu for an all syrup squishee  
  
Then Apu said 'You're amazing me!'  
  
'When you got this last time  
  
'You went crazy, but that's fine'  
  
So Apu got Bart his sugary drink  
  
And Bart headed off to the Springfield ice rink  
  
Bart got a hair drier to melt the ice  
  
And the manager shouted 'That's not nice'  
  
So Bart ran away, at top speed  
  
The manager sighed 'That's just not what I need'  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know the 3+4th lines don't rhyme that well, but can u do better. I don't think so. Look out for chapter 4!! 


	4. Running Away From Marge

After that it was time for lunch  
  
So Bart got a Krusty burger so he could munch  
  
Bart went to the mall to shoplift some stuff  
  
And he saw marge, if that's not enough  
  
So Bart skateboarded off in the other direction  
  
And found himself in the Barbie section  
  
He tried not to puke as he ran away  
  
And he ran into smithers who is SO gay  
  
Bart untangled himself and got out quick  
  
Before Burns poked him with a stick  
  
'Whew that was close' said a nervous Bart  
  
And then he let off a giant fart  
  
A/N: thanx 2 everyone who reviews, it really helps Luv Jem 


	5. The Radio Transmitter

Marge heard the fart and thought to herself  
  
'That sounds like Bart' and she looked through the shelf  
  
And who did she see running away from Burns?  
  
Its Bart, he sees Marge and turns  
  
'Bart simpson come back here'  
  
Says Marge Simpson with a voice like a spear  
  
Bart turns back around and lies  
  
I won a competition at school and this is the prize  
  
'What are you talking about' says Marge, she's confused  
  
'I won a day off school, now can I be excused'  
  
'You won a competition, what did you have to do'  
  
Bart thinks about Marge's question the said 'I used glue'  
  
'And some cardboard and glitter  
  
We had to make a model of a radio transmitter'  
  
A/N: what an evil lier bart is. Keep reading, chap 6 coming soon  
  
Luv jem 


	6. The End

'Good work Bart' says Marge, she's impressed  
  
Bart replied 'at least I tried my best'  
  
So Bart walked off with a wave to Marge  
  
And when out of sight, ran like a bull charge  
  
'He he he' Bart chuckled to himself  
  
And accidentally knocked over the nearest bookshelf  
  
'Oh-oh' whispered bart and zoomed off on his board  
  
As the manager tried to whip him with a cord  
  
When Bart got outside it was three o clock  
  
So he skated off home, avoiding a road block  
  
That's the end of Bart's eventful day  
  
Look out for my poem about why Smithers is gay 


End file.
